criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwen McGee
Gwen McGee is an American actress, writer, and director, best known for portraying Judge Rose Duncan in the show Days of Our Lives. Biography Little is known about McGee's childhood and past, including her hometown and birthday, or why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that since becoming an actress in 1986, she has landed varying roles across some high profile TV series, such as Seinfeld, Criminal Minds, Modern Family, and Days of Our Lives. On Criminal Minds McGee portrayed Doctor Taylor, a Chicago medical examiner in the Season Nine episode "The Return". She reprises her role in the Season Thirteen episode "The Dance of Love". Filmography Actor Credits: * Days of Our Lives (2014-2018)- Judge Rose Duncan (11 episodes) * Criminal Minds-2 episodes (2013-2018) - Doctor Taylor * Steppers the High School Years (2012) - DJ * Shameless (2012) - Officer Rodriguez * Cupid, Inc. (2012) - Madame Renata * Southland (2012) - Woman Harboring Fugitive * Modern Family (2011) - City Clerk * Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Carol Madigan * Detroit 1-8-7 (2010) - MaryBeth Ellis * Community (2010) - Weird Sounding Lady * Fallout New Vegas (2010) - Various Voice Roles (Video Game) * Machete Joe (2010) - Roz Baker * Anatomy of Hope (2009) - Cynical Nurse * Relative Stranger (2009) - Karen * My Name is Earl (2008) - Dr. Brown * A Grandpa for Christmas (2007) - Kathryn Waters * The Prince and the Pauper: The Movie (2007) - Principal * Claire (2007) - Officer Ryan * A Stranger's Heart (2007) - Nurse Lulu * Jane Doe: Ties That Bind (2007) - Sergeant Kelly * Day 73 with Sarah (2007) - The Judge * Girlsfriends (2007) - Church Member * Room 10 (2006) - Kelly * Bathsheba (2005) - Bathsheba * Coach Carter (2005) - Kenyon's Mother * Desperate Housewives (2005) - Woman * Helter Skelter (2004) - Winifred Chapman * ER (2004) - O.B Chong * The Clearing (2004) - Agent Kathleen Duggan * Ride or Die (2003) - Chant Woman * Monk (2003) - Judge * The Division (2003) - Unknown * Written in Blood (2003) - Captain Streeter * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Subway Driver * BraceFace Brandi (2002) - Sadie Chatman * NYPD Blue (2002) - Margaret Perry * Malevolent (2002) - Carla Gifford * Dharma & Greg (2000-2002) - Nurse (2 episodes) * Frailty (2001) - Operator * Angel (2001) - Detective * Life as a House (2001) - Nurse #2 * Ally McBeal (2001) - Nurse Atkins * Titans (2000) - Nurse * Judging Amy (2000) - Det. Susan Flanders * Charmed (2000) - TV Anchor * The Extreme Adventures of Super Dave (2000) - Nurse * Sister, Sister (1999) - Foxy Jones * Touched by an Angel (1999) - Charlotte * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) - Prison Matron * Boy Meets World (1999) - Nurse * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1998) - Desk Sergeant * Archibald the Rainbow Painter (1998) - Unknown Character * Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1998) - Policewomen * The Simple Life(1998) - Art Teacher * C-16: FBI (1998) - Sophie * The Good News (1998) - Mrs. Dixon, Niece * Shadow of Doubt (1998) - Art Teacher * Mercury Rising (1998) - Security Women * Fame L.A (1998) - Producer * Sparks (1996-1998) - Delores/Mrs.Day (2 episodes) * Man of Her Dreams (1997) - Irene Boskovich * Don King: Only in America (1997) - Screaming Women * The Wayan Bros. (1997) - The Reporter * Promised Land (1997) - Nurse Polly * Martin (1996) - Construction Worker * Seinfeld (1996) - Janine * Bulletproof (1996) - Surgeon * Pacific Blue (1996) - Detective Bonnie Wilson * Babylon 5 (1995-1996) - Med Tech (2 episodes) * Comfortably Numb (1995) - Janet Weitz * The Cosby Mysteries (1995) -Post Office Clerk * New Jersey Drive (1995) - Rene Petty * Breakfast Time(1994) - Road Warrior * Do the Right Thing (1989) - Louise * Forbidden Fruit (1989) - Cynthia * Necessary Parties (1989) - Clerk * The Cosby Show (1988) - Nurse * Wildcats (1986) - Bird's Girl Producer Credits: * Steppers the High School Years (TV Series) - 2 episodes (2012) * Genesis: Cain & Abel (short)(2012) * Genesis: Adam & Eve (short)(2011) * Papa Joe (short) (2006) * Bathsheba (Short) (2005) * Jonah (short) (2003) Writer Credits: * Steppers the High School Years (TV Series) - 2 episodes (2012) * Genesis: Cain & Abel (short)(2012) * Genesis: Adam & Eve (short)(2011) * Bathsheba (Short) (2005) * Jonah (short) (2003) Director Credits: * Steppers the High School Years (TV Series) -Prelims Part 1 (2012) * Genesis: Cain & Abel (short)(2012) * Genesis: Adam & Eve (short)(2011) * Steppin: A Chicago Dance (documentary) (2009) * Bathsheba (Short) (2005) * Jonah (short) (2003) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses